Viviendo con el Enemigo
by lauramariam98
Summary: Pasar el verano en casa de tu enemigo, ¿puede hacerte cambiar de perspectiva ante el? Hermione esta apunto de averiguarlo
1. Chapter 1: Viajes y Sorpresas

Viajes y Sorpresas.

Había sido una semana muy pesada, pero había valido la pena, era el último día de clase, ya no tendría que soportar más el mal humor de los profesores, o los estudiantes maleducados, y sobre todo no tendría que aguantarlo más, a Ronald Weasley.

Ronald era un chico de su clase, era pelirrojo y de ojos azules, de buen cuerpo, siempre se la pasaba con sus inseparables amiguitos, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy. Los tres parecían estar sordos, pues siempre escuchaban música a todo volumen, pero nunca escuchaban a los profesores y siempre quebrantaban las reglas.

Suspiro, se alegraba tanto de que fuera el último día de clases, se miró en el espejo, sus ojos de color castaño al igual que su cabello, que era incontrolable, agarrado en una cola de caballo, la típica imagen de Hermione Granger.

Bajo con su maleta, estaba lista para su ultimo día, sus padres estaban sentados desayunando, manteniendo una agradable conversación.

-Hermione, linda- dijo su madre-, ¿no desayunaras?

-No- contesto ella con una sonrisa-, quiero llegar temprano al colegio, ya quiero viajar- exclamo emocionada.

Los Granger se iban este año a pasar las vacaciones a Paris, les habían ofrecido quedarse en una casa vacacional de una familia millonaria, ellos encantados aceptaron.

-Bueno, hija- dijo el señor Granger con una sonrisa-, pero deberías comer algo.

-Está bien- acepto Hermione y cogió una tostada-. Adiós, los veré en la tarde.

Hermione salió de su casa, la calle está lleno de niños emocionados, hoy sería el último día de todos ellos salían a vacaciones hoy, igual que ella.

Camino hasta el colegio, tenía la fortuna de no vivir tan lejos y llegar siempre temprano.

Hogwarts era una prestigiosa escuela, tenía el rendimiento académico más alto de todo Londres y sus expectativas atraían a muchos jóvenes de todos los países.

Entro en el colegio, había ya bastantes estudiantes, se dirigió hasta su casillero, que para su desgracia el que estaba a su lado era el del molesto Weasley.

Guardo rápido sus últimos libros, su casillero estaba casi vacío, solo estaba su libro de química, de biología y de geometría.

Cuando se dirigió al aula de Matemáticas, lo vio, el encantador Ron Weasley, con sus amigos, sonríe egocéntricamente lo que lo hacía ver más atractivo, Hermione no podía negarlo, él era bastante guapo, pero eso quedaba eclipsado por lo grosero y tonto que llegaba a ser algunas veces.

-Hola, Herms- saludo su amiga Luna-, ¿estas emocionada por el viaje?- pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya sabes que desde hace años quiero ir a Paris- comento Hermione y comenzó a caminar con Luna.

-¿Y ya sabes de quien es la casa?- pregunto Luna.

-Pues, mis padres me dijeron que pertenece a una familia millonaria, tiene demasiados cuartos como para que nos topemos con la familia- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa.

-¿Familia millonaria?- pregunto Luna sorprendida.

-Si- respondió Hermione, Luna se detuvo de pronto, como si Hermione le hubiera dado la respuesta para un examen difícil.

-Hermione…- susurro ella, cuando Hermione sintió que alguien la empujaba y ella caía al piso.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto una voz muy conocida para ella.

-Tenías que ser tú- dijo Hermione al pelirrojo con el que había chocado, los ojos azules de Ron Weasley se toparon con los de Hermione, odiaba cuando eso pasaba, sentía que estaba cayendo en los encantos de Ronald.

-Lo siento, pero debes de darte cuenta, Granger, que tú también estabas distraída- comento el pelirrojo burlonamente.

-No lo estaba, estaba muy bien concentrada- dijo Hermione apartando la mirada.

-Te lo aseguro, algún día tu orgullo se derrumbara- dijo Ron acercándose peligrosamente a ella.

-Avísame cuando eso pase, Weasley- dijo ella rompiendo la conexión de sus miradas.

-Vamos, Hermione- dijo Harry aguantando la risa junto con Draco-, fue un incidente, no pasó nada.

-Ustedes son tan idiotas- dijo Hermione, se levantó y recogió su mochila-. No les haría mal madurar. Vamos, Luna.

Luna y ella se marcharon, no sin que antes Hermione le lanzara una mirada mordaz a Ron que sonreía burlonamente.

-¿Por qué discutes tanto con él?- pregunto de pronto Luna.

-Porque es un insoportable- contesto Hermione-, además de presumido, ¿no vez que todo el mundo se la pasa hablando de lo bien que toca la guitarra? La verdad, a quien le importa- comento.

-Pero eso ya no es culpa de el- defendió Luna, Hermione la miro sorprendida-. Además, creo que si toca muy bien, lo he escuchado un par de veces, es excelente.

-Si, puede que sea un poco bueno- comento Hermione, pero la verdad era que tocaba espectacular-, pero eso no le da derecho a que se ande pavoneando por todo Londres, ¿o sí?- pregunto.

-No, ¿pero lo hace?- pregunto Luna deteniéndose, Hermione la miro con sorpresa, su amiga siempre la apoyaba.

-Luna- suspiro Hermione-, ¿desde cuándo defiendes a Ronald?

-No lo defiendo, solo veo los hecho, Herms- Hermione volvió a caminar ignorando a su amiga, cuando se topó con una cabellera pelirroja.

-Hermione Granger- comento la pelirroja, Ginny Weasley-, es raro verte por estos lares del castillo- dijo y luego se fijó en Luna, Ginny y Luna iban en el mismo curso, mientras que Hermione iba un año más adelantada-. Claro, acompañando a Luna, debí imaginármelo.

Hermione la miro un momento, es verdad que la chica Weasley era muy linda, al igual que todos sus hermanos era atractiva, pero al igual que ellos Hermione no le hablaba.

-Ginebra- saludo Hermione, Ginny la miro seria, ella odiaba que la llamaran así-. Deberías decirle a tu hermano que madure- sugirió Hermione.

-¿Si?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa-. Llegas tarde, se lo he dicho miles de veces, pero no hace caso.

-Me imagino, con una familia como la suya- comento Hermione, no tenía nada en contra de Ginny, lo único que no le agradaba de ella era su hermano.

-Mira, Hermione, es el último día, no quiero tener problemas- dijo Ginny ignorando su comentario anterior-, así que te voy a pedir que no los busques.

La cabellera pelirroja de Ginny Weasley desapareció en la puerta del salón de Física, Luna se despidió de Hermione y luego entro al aula. Hermione volvió al aula de Matemáticas, se molestó al ver que el único puesto libre era al lado del pelirrojo insoportable.

Se dirigió al puesto libre sin mirarlo, como dijo Ginny era el último día, y Hermione tampoco quería tener problemas.

-Buen día clase- saludo la profesora McGonagall.

-Buen día, profesora McGonagall- saludaron todos al tiempo.

-Bueno, antes de empezar la clase, quería que habláramos un poco del próximo año- dijo la profesora sentándose en su escritorio-. Como saben, el próximo año ustedes estarán más cerca de tener un futuro exitoso, oh bueno, algunos de ustedes, si es que no se ponen la batería y se esfuerzan más- comento.

"También, quería recordares que aunque hoy sea el último día, no deben olvidar como deben comportarse- recordó ella-. Y si mas no recuerdo que yo les dije que tomaran nota de lo que estoy diciendo, ¿no es cierto, señorita Brown?

Todos voltearon a ver a Lavender Brown, la insoportable novia de Ron, ella era aún más insoportable que Ron, era toda obsesiva y nunca dejaba de besarlo.

-No, señora- contesto ella roja como el cabello de su novia.

-Entonces, no será un problema si la lee en frente de la clase, ¿no?- pregunto la profesora y Lavender se puso más roja.

-No, pero…

-Léala- ordeno la profesora.

-"Ro-Ro, te espero en la fuente al almuerzo, ya quiero darte besitos"- leyó ella.

Todos se comenzaron a reírse, mientras que Ron desviaba la mirada avergonzado, su mirada se encontró con la de Hermione un momento, puedo distinguir un deje de fastidio en los ojos de Ron, lo que la hizo reírse aún más.

La clase continuo sin más percances, Hermione trato de que su mirada no se volviera a encontrar con la de Ron, pero hubo un momento en el que las dos miradas se chocaron, en la que el azul y el castaño se combinaron, Hermione hubiera mantenido la mirada de no ser por la profesora McGonagall, que en ese momento le pregunto algo.

-Bueno, se fue este año escolar- dijo la profesora cuando la campana toco-, les deseo lo mejor en estas vacaciones y que la pasen muy bien- dijo y salió.

Hermione se levantó dispuesta a irse cuando vio algo interesante, eran Ron y Lavender que estaban en medio de una discusión, Ron la miraba con fastidio y Lavender le decía algo indignada.

-Sera mejor que no te metas- murmuro alguien al pasar por su lado, se dio vuelta y vio a Harry y a Draco mirando también la escena.

Hermione salió del aula del aula, se dirigió a su casillero, guardo su libro de Matemáticas y saco el de Biología y de Geometría. De pronto a su lado se oyó que alguien abría bruscamente su un casillero, volteo y vio a Ron, sacando los libros rápidamente, tenía algo diferente en sus ojos, Hermione se debatía en si hablarle o no.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto como si nada.

-No estoy de humor para tus discusiones, Granger- dijo el cerrando el casillero con brusquedad.

-Como quieras- dijo ella y se fue para el aula de Biología.

Esta vez entro de primeras, así que ocupo el primer asiento que vio, después comenzaron a llegar más estudiantes, cuando llego el profesor solo faltaban Ron y Lavender.

-Bien, como hay es su ultimo día…- comenzó la profesora cuando la puerta del aula se abrió, por ella entro Ron-. Llega tarde, señor Weasley.

-Lo lamento, profesora Sprout- se disculpó este y se sentó al lado de Hermione.

-No importa- dijo la profesora-, como les iba diciendo, como es su ultimo día, y sé que estarán entusiasmados, hagamos algo más divertido, hablemos de que van a hacer en estas vacaciones. Señor Potter, ¿usted qué hará?- pregunto y todo voltearon a ver a Harry.

-Pues… planeo irme a casa de Ron, con Draco- respondió este.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Sprout feliz-. Aprovechen y estudien los tres- comento y varios soltaron una risita-. ¿Y usted, señorita Granger?

-Ah, me iré a Paris- conteste con un deje de emoción.

-Que bien, es una ciudad muy linda- Hermione sonrió, cada vez estaba más cerca de irse.

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápidamente dando paso a la hora del almuerzo, ya solo quedaba una clase, pero era la peor, Química, con el profesor Snape.

Hermione y Luna paseaban como de costumbre por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pasaron junto al aula de música cuando los escucharon:

-Ya me tiene arto- dijo la voz de Ron-. Lo de la clase de McGonagall fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Cálmate- dijo la voz de Harry.

-¿Les parece que si para mejorar ese humor tocamos un poco?- sugirió la voz de Draco.

Hermione y Luna se miraron, solo los habían escuchado tocar pocas veces, y había sido a distancia, una muy grande.

Escucharon atentamente, cuando les llego el sonido de la música, era un ritmo roquero y espontaneo que Hermione jamás había escuchado, Luna y ella se acercaron más a la puerta, la verdad es que si, eran increíbles.

-Señorita Granger, señorita Lovegood- las llamo alguien detrás suyo, ambas se dieron la vuelta y se encontraron con la mirada del director, Dumbledore-. Tocan increíble, ¿no?- dijo señalando la puerta.

-Eh… si- contesto Hermione confundida-. Pasábamos por aquí, cuando los escuchamos.

-Muy bien- comento el director con una sonrisa-. Deberían ir al comedor.

-Claro, vamos Luna- dijo Hermione llevándose a Luna.

Ambas caminaron hasta perderse de la vista del director, para Hermione no había nada más vergonzoso, que la encontraran espiando a Ronald Weasley era muy penoso.

-Ahora si tienes que admitirlo- dijo Luna.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Hermione.

-¡Que Ronald Weasley es un excelente músico!- grito Luna.

-Sí, lo admito, pero no grites- dijo Hermione.

-Solo si lo dices- dijo Luna, se puso en frente de su amiga, miro algo por encima de ella y luego sonrió.

-Está bien- acepto Hermione y suspiro si captar la mirada de Luna-. Ron es un excelente músico.

-Gracias, Granger- dijo una voz detrás de ella, se dio vuelta y se encontró con Ron, la miraba con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Te veré más tarde- dijo Luna a Hermione.

Luna desapareció por un pasillo dejando sola a Hermione con Ron, se sentía avergonzada, mientras que Ron sonreía con suficiencia.

-¿Así que? ¿Soy un excelente músico?- pregunto Ron sonriendo aún más.

-Pues…- Hermione se estaba poniendo roja de la vergüenza-, tengo que admitir que eres un poco bueno, Ronald.

-Es lindo escucharlo de ti, Granger- dijo Ron seductoramente, Hermione lo miro sorprendida, no se esperaba eso.

-Me imagino que no esperabas escucharlo- dijo Hermione.

-No, no lo esperaba- acepto el-. Pero me gusto escucharlo.

-Aja- murmuro Hermione, se había quedado sin palabras, se sentía nerviosa, debía de estar roja de la vergüenza, pero era la sensación que siempre provocaba Ronald Weasley-. Sería mejor volver a clase.

-Pero… estamos en almuerzo- dijo Ron sonriendo.

-Si- dijo Hermione, se sentía tan tonta-. Pero está a punto de tocar el timbre.

Y para la suerte de Hermione así fue, los pasillos comenzaron a llenarse de estudiantes salvando a Hermione.

-Eso fue macabro- comento Ron-. Nos veremos en clase, Granger.

-Está bien- dijo ella y salió a buscar a Luna, bueno, en realidad solo quería escapar de Ron.

Entro en el aula de Química antes que todos, y se puso a leer solamente dejo de hacerlo cuando el profesor Snape saludo.

El profesor Snape era el único profesor que no le caía muy bien, siempre andaba de mal humor y regañando a los alumnos más chicos.

Detrás de ella estaban sentados Ron y Harry, otra cosa del profesor Snape es que algo tenía en contra de Harry, y siempre se desquitaba con él.

-Todos callados- ordeno con voz fría-. Muy bien, no crean que porque es el último día no vamos a hacer clase. Todos abran su libro en la página 394.

Hermione abrió su libro y leyó en silencio, no le gustaba desobedecer al profesor Snape.

La clase fue la más aburrida de todas en el día, cuando tan solo faltaban cinco minutos, se la pasó mirando el reloj y pudo notar que no era la única.

Sonó el timbre.

Hermione salió rápido del aula antes de que se formara el alboroto, eso y que quería llegar lo más pronto posible a casa, por fin se iría a Paris.

Fue corriendo hasta su hogar, donde se encontraban sus padres, los saludo y subió corriendo a su habitación, donde se encontró con una de las mejores sorpresas de su vida.

-Astoria- grito Hermione emocionada.

Astoria era una de sus primas de parte de los Granger, su tía Helen se había casado con el viajero mundial Hyperion Greengrass.

-Cuanto me alegro de volver a verte- dijo Hermione sonriendo-. ¿Cómo esta Daphne?

-Muy bien- respondió Astoria con una sonrisa-, está muy feliz con su viaje por los Estados Unidos.

-Que bien- dijo Hermione-. ¿Y qué haces aquí? Pensé que no vendrías hasta el próximo curso.

-Mamá decidió enviarme antes- respondió ella con una sonrisa-, así que podre viajar contigo a Paris- dijo emocionada.

Hermione abrazo a su prima emocionada, ella quería mucho a Astoria y que fuera con ella a Paris sería lo más increíble de la vida.

-Bueno, ayúdame a terminar de empacar y nos vamos- dijo Hermione emocionada.

Astoria y ella terminaron de empacar algunas cosas de Hermione, cuando ya todos estaban listos se fueron directamente al aeropuerto, Hermione decidió dormir un poco, pero lo que vio en sueños la dejo un poco… sorprendida.

_Estaba en la torre Eiffel, contemplando una hermosa noche, a su lado estaba… ¿Ron? Los dos estaban agarrados de la mano, y se reían como si fueran los mejores amigos, o quizás algo más. Dado el momento Ron se acercó a ella, dispuesto a darle un beso y en cuanto estuvo a la distancia adecuada…_

-Herms- la llamo Astoria despertándola de la "pesadilla"

-¿Si?- pregunto ella algo sorprendida.

-Ya hemos llegado- dijo Astoria-. Acabamos de aterrizar.

Hermione se desperezo y se bajó del avión junto con Astoria. Miro a su alrededor y encontró a sus padres hablando con un hombre de baja estatura. El hombre los guio hasta un auto. Hermione, Astoria y sus padres entraron en él, fueron conduciendo hasta la casa, Hermione se preguntaba de quien seria, ¿Quién tendría tan gran corazón como para recibirlos?

Se detuvieron en frente de una gran casa, tenía tres pisos bastante largos y anchos, tenía un enorme jardín adelante, y se podía distinguir una pequeña fuente.

-Adelante- dijo el hombre de antes-. Los señores y sus hijos llegaron hace un par de minutos, deben de estar esperándolos adentro.

Los Granger y Astoria entraron a la casa, adentro era todavía más hermosa de lo que era por fuera, era espaciosa, tenía una gran sala de estar, los muebles estaban impecables, no se veía una mota de polvo en el aire, en el sillón estaba sentada una mujer, tenía el cabello rojo recogido en una cebolla así que no se le venía el cabello por la cara, tenía un rostro amable.

-Bienvenidos- dijo está levantándose del sillón y caminando hasta ellos-. Soy Molly.

-Hola- saludaron todos.

-¡Arthur!- grito la mujer.

Por la escalera bajo un hombre de cabello pelirrojo con unos anteojos, se veía un poco mayor que su mujer, pero este también tenía cara amable.

-Hola, lamento no haber estado aquí para recibirlos- dijo el a modo de disculpa.

-No se preocupe- dijo el señor Granger con amabilidad.

-Bueno, ustedes deben ser Hermione y Astoria- dijo mirando a las chicas que permanecían cayadas.

-Bueno, somos Arthur y Molly…

En ese momento se escuchó un gran escándalo por la escalera, por ella apreciaron más pelirrojos, a Hermione le parecieron conocidos pero no recordaba de dónde.

-Hola, si alguien pregunta, no nos han visto- pidió uno de los dos pelirrojos que habían aparecido, Hermione se dio cuenta entonces que eran gemelos, y que estaban todos cubiertos de espuma.

-¡Fred, George! ¡¿Qué hicieron?!- pregunto Molly a gritos.

-Nada- respondieron los gemelos asustados.

Por la escalera apareció un chico pelinegro y una chica pelirroja, también cubiertos de espuma, Hermione se fijó bien en sus rostros y los reconoció, se quedó estática.

-Los matare- grito la chica pelirroja.

-Y yo la ayudo- dijo el pelinegro.

-¿Qué les hicieron?- pregunto Arthur.

-Solo llenamos los cuartos con espuma- respondió uno de los gemelos inofensivamente.

-Claro- dijo la chica-, pero con nosotros adentro.

-¡Fred, George!- grito una voz por la escalera, esa voz hizo que se le erizara el cuello a Hermione, conocía a la perfección esa voz.

Por la escalera bajaron otro pelirrojo más y un rubio, ambos al igual que los demás cubiertos de espuma, Hermione distinguió los ojos azules del muchacho y se quedó helada, ¡No podía ser!

-Por Dios- suspiro Molly-. ¿Qué van a pensar nuestros invitados?

Los pelirrojos, el pelinegro y el rubio, se fijaron por primera vez en los Granger, Hermione se topó con los ojos azules que tan bien conocía, pudo notar la sorpresa.

-¿Granger?- pregunto como si sus ojos lo engañaran.

Todos voltearon a ver a Hermione, definitivamente ese iba a hacer un verano muy largo.


	2. Chapter 2: Solas en un Nuevo Mundo

**Capitulo 2:**

**Solas en un Nuevo Mundo**

Hermione aun no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo, tendría que pasar un verano completo con la familia Weasley, eso no ocurría ni en sus más horribles pesadillas.

Ahora estaba sentada con Astoria en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, la señora Weasley había mandado a la ducha a todos lo que estuvieran cubiertos de espuma, Hermione y Astoria se habían sentado a esperar mientras los señores Weasley hablaban con los padres de Hermione.

Hermione se sentía cada vez más mal, ¿la familia tan amable eran los Weasley? No, no podía ser, debía de estar en medio de una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla. ¿Por qué le pasaba esto a ella? ¿Qué había hecho para merecerlo?

Claro, reconocerle algo a un Weasley y ahora tenía que pasar todas las vacaciones con ellos, en la misma casa, bajo el mismo techo.

Miro a Astoria, no había dicho nada desde que llegaron, estaba sonrojada y de vez en cuando una sonrisita se escapaba de sus labios.

-¿Los conoces?- pregunto por fin ella con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del suelo.

-Para mí desgracia- contesto Hermione y Astoria la miro fijamente esperando una mejor respuesta-. Estudio con ellos, con los dos menores de sus hijos- le explico-. Son una verdadera molestia.

-Sí, gracias- comento una voz sarcástica detrás de ellas.

Ambas se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse, con Draco, Harry y Ron, Hermione sabia por supuesto que el que había hablado fue Ron, pues conocía a la perfección su tono sarcástico. Los tres tenían el cabello mojado haciéndolos más irresistibles.

-¿Así das las gracias, Granger?- pregunto el pelirrojo con una sonrisa burlona-. No sabía que tenías tan malos modales.

Hermione opto por mantenerse callada, no podía creerlo, el molesto Weasley, ¿Por qué el? ¿Por qué no podía ser, un vagabundo? Eso sería mejor.

-Hola, soy Astoria Greengrass- dijo ella levantándose-, soy la prima de Hermione.

-Un gusto, Astoria- dijo Ron acercándose a ella para estrecharle la mano-. Soy Ron Weasley, más conocido como la molestia de tu prima- aseguro con una sonrisa.

-Me imagino que si- aseguro Astoria mostrando una sonrisa, su mirada se dirigió al pelinegro y después al rubio, separo la mirada avergonzada y se sonrojo-. ¿Y ustedes son…?

-Harry Potter- se presentó Harry mirando la escalera.

-Draco Malfoy- se presentó y se acercó a ella para poder estrechar su mano.

Astoria se sonrojo más cuando su mano y la del rubio se tocaron, para después sonreírle.

-Un gusto, Draco- sonrió.

Hermione se levantó y se dispuso a ir donde sus padres, cuando alguien la detuvo sosteniéndola de la mano, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Ron.

-Yo de ti no haría eso- dijo y la agarro de la cintura.

-¿Por qué no?- pregunto nerviosa Hermione.

-Porque si no te podrías ganar un castigo y que te sacaran de aquí a patadas, mamá odia que la interrumpan- comento haciendo reír a todos menos a Hermione.

-Pues hablare con mis padres, de igual manera no creo que nos quedemos- comento enojada.

-Hermione, no puedes ser tan aguafiestas- comento Astoria sonriendo-. Tu deseabas venir a Paris desde hace años, y ahora que estas aquí, ¿te iras?- pregunto.

-Tal vez- respondió Hermione, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que las manos de Ron aún estaban en su cintura-. ¿Podrías soltarme?

-No hasta que nuestros padres terminen de hablar- le aseguro Ron.

-Ag, está bien- acepto Hermione a regaña dientes.

-En mi humilde opinión, no se ven tan mal- comento Harry, él y Draco chocaron sus manos.

-Harry- lo riño Hermione.

Por la escalera se escucharon unas voces, Hermione las reconoció como las voces de los gemelos, ahora los recordaba, ellos también habían estudiado en Hogwarts, eran conocidos como los alborotadores de Hogwarts y ahora su hermanito, les seguía el juego.

-Hola, ¿Qué tal la ducha?- pregunto una de los gemelos.

-Espumosa, ¿no creen?- aseguro el otro.

-No me pareció divertido, Fred- comento Ron-. Si mi guitarra se arruina les aseguro que no llegaran vivos para esta noche.

-Bájale a tu espuma- comento Fred haciendo reír a George-. Te aseguro que nada malo les paso a los equipos.

-Si nosotros mismos nos aseguramos de que nada estuviera conectado. Y que las espuma no tocara ni la laptop de Ginny, ni los equipos de papá, ni sus guitarras- les aseguro George.

-Qué bueno- comento Harry.

-Sí, ya me había asustado- dijo Draco y Astoria le sonrió.

-Qué tontería- bujo Hermione.

-Granger, para nosotros nuestra música, es como tus libros- dijo Ron susurrándole en el oído, pero aun así todos lo habían escuchado.

-Y… Hermione Granger, ¿Cómo te tratan los libros?- pregunto Fred con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿Sigues igual de come libros? ¿O conseguiste novio, o algo?

-Primero, los libros me tratan muy bien, gracias- respondió Hermione devolviéndole la sonrisa-. Y segundo, las relaciones no es lo mío.

-¿Segura?- pregunto George-. Porque te veo muy cerca de Ronnie- comento haciendo enrojecer a Hermione.

-Esto…- dijo señalando los brazos de Ron aun en su cintura-, es porque su hermanito no me suelta.

-Mejor- comento Fred-, así te mantendrá quieta un rato.

Hermione iba a replicar cuando por la escalera apareció otra cabellera, era Ginny, que también tenía el cabello mojado y traía una toalla entre sus manos.

-Hola- saludo, se acercó a Harry y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Ag, ¿Por qué en frente de nosotros?- preguntaron los hermanos Weasley al mismo tiempo.

-¿Les molesta?- pregunto Ginny, mientras los hermanos asentían-. Que mal, tendrán que aguantarlo todas las vacaciones.

-¿Son pareja?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-¿Qué no prestas atención?- pregunto Ron cerca de su oído-. Para ser la mejor de la clase no prestas mucha atención, ¿o sí?- sonrió-. Comenzaron a salir a comienzo del año, el primer semestre.

-Ah- asintió Hermione mientras que se ponía más nerviosa, no le gustaba nada que los labios de Ronald estuvieran tan cerca de su piel.

-Harry, ¿me ayudas a desempacar?- pregunto Ginny, esta asintió y subió con ella.

-Fred, George- los llamo Ron, estos voltearon a verlo, Ron señalo con la cabeza a la pareja que acababa de subir.

-Estamos en eso- aseguro George, mientras subía por la escalera con Fred detrás.

-¿Mandas a tus hermanos a espiar a tu hermanita?- pregunto Hermione indignada- ¿Qué acaso no confías en tu mejor amigo?

-Confió en Harry, pero no confió en Ginny- le aseguro Ron.

-¿Ustedes tocan la guitarra?- pregunto Astoria rompiendo el silencio que se había formado.

-Sí, acústica y eléctrica- aseguro Draco con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia-. Aunque también toco el bajo. Ron es mejor con la guitarra, hasta tu prima lo reconoció- comento.

-¿Enserio?- pregunto sorprendida Astoria mirando a su prima-. Debes ser realmente bueno para que ella lo reconozca.

-Pues…- Hermione se sonrojo hasta mas no poder-, es muy bueno.

-Gracias- susurro Ron cerca del oído de Hermione, causando que esta sintiera una descarga eléctrica.

La puerta de la concina se abrió dando paso a los señores Granger acompañados por los señores Weasley, los cuatro parecían estar felices por alguna razón, pero en cuanto el señor Granger vi las manos de Ron en la cintura de Hermione y a tan escasos centímetros cambio de expresión. Ron al captar la mirada del señor Granger soltó a Hermione, que aún seguía roja.

-Bueno, lo estuvimos hablando y llegamos a un acuerdo- dijo Jean.

-Ron- lo llamo la señora Weasley-, ¿Dónde están los demás?- le pregunto.

-Subieron un momento- contesto Ron.

-Bueno, ya les dirás luego- comento el señor Weasley-. Verán muchachos, efectivamente nos llevamos una sorpresa al saber que nuestros hijos se conocían, y bueno, hemos decidido que sería mejor que convivieran todos juntos.

-Pero no demasiado juntos- dijo Daniel mirando a Ron.

-Y bueno, Hermione- llamo su madre-, acabamos de recibir una llamada del trabajo, tendremos que volver a Londres esta noche, por cuestiones del trabajo.

-Bueno, aún no he desempacado, así que no será problema que nos vayamos- comento está un poco aliviada.

-No cariño- dijo su madre-, tu padre y yo nos iremos, tú y Tori se quedaran con los Weasley- aclaro Jean.

-¿Qué?- preguntaron ellas sorprendidas, con la diferencia de que Astoria parecía más emocionada que sorprendida.

-Si- respondió la señora Weasley-, ya que se conocen entre ustedes pueden socializar, sé que la pasaran muy bien- aseguro.

-No estaría tan segura- comento Hermione en voz baja, pero aun así Ron alcanzo a escucharla y la miro molesto.

-Además estarán los empleados con ustedes, y mis hijos mayores- dijo la señora Weasley.

-Un momento, ¿ustedes no estarán con nosotros?- pregunto Draco sorprendido.

-No, tenemos un viaje de negocios- respondió el señor Weasley.

-Lo había olvidado- comento Ron fríamente-. ¿A dónde viajaran ahora?- pregunto.

-Iremos a Orlando, Florida- contesto el señor Weasley-, tenemos que hacer negocios con unos inversionistas muy importantes. El viaje sale dentro de una hora.

-¿Primera clase?- pregunto Draco.

-Si- respondió la señora Weasley algo incomoda-. Ayudaremos a los señores Granger a conseguir un vuelo para esta noche.

-Gracias, son muy amables, por todo lo que han…

Unas risas se escucharon por la escalera, por ella aparecieron los gemelos y detrás Harry y Ginny, la última con una mirada asesina.

-¿Podrían dejar de hacer eso?- pregunto Ginny molesta.

-¿Y ahora?- pregunto la señora Weasley mirando a los gemelos.

-Estaban espiándonos a Harry y a mí- respondió Ginny poniéndose roja.

El señor Weasley miro a sus hijos y con los labios articulo la palabra: "Bien"

-¡Arthur!- lo riño la señora Weasley al verlo haciendo el gesto-. Fred, George no espían a su hermana, y recuerden que esta tarde llegaran sus hermanos. Me pregunto cuando maduraran.

-Los Weasley no maduramos, mamá- confeso Ron mirando enojado a Hermione-, ¿no es cierto, señorita Granger? Espera, si, recuerdo que fuiste tú la que lo dijo- comento aún más molesto.

-¿Eso hiciste, cielo?- pregunto Jean sorprendida.

-Ah, fue hace mucho- se apresuró a decir Hermione.

-¿Qué no fue antes de las vacaciones de Navidad de este año?- pregunto Ron cada vez más enojado.

-¡Ronald!- lo riño su madre mientras que Hermione se ponía roja por la vergüenza. ¿Por qué hacía todo eso? ¿Por qué le reprochaba todo eso ahora?

-¿Qué?- pregunto despreocupadamente-. No estoy diciendo mentiras, ¿o sí, señorita Granger?

-Ron ya basta- dijo Draco en voz baja.

Ron se acercó a Hermione y susurro cerca de su oído:

-Tendrás que aguantarme todo el verano, así que cuidado, como te dije antes tu orgullo se derrumbara y quien sabe, podrías caer bajo mis encantos.

Ron se apartó de ella, dejándola muy ruborizada, subió y detrás de él subieron Ginny, Harry y Draco que lo miraron sorprendido, pues el chico había estado muy cerca de Hermione y con sus padres mirándolos, pero aun así lo que Ron había dicho solo lo sabían él y Hermione.

-Bueno, hija- dijo Jean para liberar un poco la tención-, es hora de que los señores Weasley y yo nos vayamos- comento y abrazo a Hermione.

-Pero…, prometan que me llamaran seguido- dijo Hermione algo triste, pues nunca había pasado la Navidad sin sus padres.

-Por supuesto que sí, amor- dijo su madre y la abrazo más fuerte-. Adiós, Tori- se despidió cuando se separó de Hermione y fue a abrazar a su sobrina.

-Adiós, hija- dijo el señor Granger abrazando a su hijita-, cuídate mucho, en especial de ese muchacho- le susurro.

-Lo he hecho mucho tiempo- comento Hermione con una sonrisita-. No voy a dejar que me moleste ahora.

-Muy bien- la felicito el-, disfruta este tiempo aquí- pidió.

-Claro que sí, papá- dijo y le dio un beso a su padre.

-Bueno- dijo la señora Weasley cuando los Granger terminaron de despedirse-, Fred, George, cuiden de sus hermanos, esta noche llegaran Bill, Charlie y Percy, cuídenlos hasta que ellos lleguen- pidió.

-No te preocupes mamá- dijo Fred con una sonrisa burlona.

-Y por favor, traten de no darle muchos problemas a Logan, ni a Natalia, ni a Alexandra, ¿sí?- pregunto ella.

-Claro- dijeron los gemelos al tiempo-. Trataremos.

-Bien, vengan y denles un beso a su madre- ordeno y los gemelos obedecieron.

-Adiós, papá- se despidieron al tiempo.

-Adiós, y compórtense- pidió su padre con una sonrisa-, y vigilen a Ginny- pidió en susurro para que su mujer no lo escuchara-, despídanse de Ron por nosotros.

-Claro- dijeron mientras los adultos salían de la casa.

-¿Solo se despiden de sus padres de esa forma?- pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Si- dijeron los gemelos al tiempo-. Nuestros padres no son como los tuyos, Hermione, ellos viajan mucho, casi siempre- dijeron y subieron las escaleras.

-Hermione- llamo Astoria-, estamos en el paraíso de Paris- comento haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Lo seria si no estuvieran ellos- dijo Hermione.

-Vamos, va a ser divertido- comento sonriendo.

Por la escalera bajo una chica que no debía ser de mucho más grande que ellas, era alta, tenía el cabello cortó y suelto, usaba gafas que la hacían lucir muy inteligente y un rostro amable.

-Hola- las saludo.

-Hola- saludaron las primas.

-Soy Natalia- saludo ella con una sonrisa-, trabajo aquí- agrego.

-Un gusto, soy Hermione Granger- saludo Hermione mientras estrechaba la mano de la chica-, y ella es mi prima Astoria.

-Un placer conocerlas- sonrió Natalia-. ¿Se quedaran en la casa de los señores?- pregunto.

-Ah, si- contesto Hermione.

-Sí, antes de irse le mencionaron algo a mi madre- comento la chica-. Vengan les mostrare donde duermen- dijo y las guio hasta las escaleras.

El segundo piso era todavía más hermoso, había varias mesas en los pasillos y encima de ellas había velas con un aroma delicioso y floreros con todo tipo de flores; había cuadros en las paredes de la torre Eiffel, de la luna llena, etc.

Hermione camino un poco y cuando ya estaban frente a una puerta resbalo.

-Lo siento- dijo Natalia ayudando a que se pusiera de pie-, el piso esta algo resbaloso, los gemelos jugaron un poco con la espuma.

-No importa- dijo Hermione cuando ya estaba de pie.

-Bueno, dormirán con Ginny- comento y abrió la puerta.

Era una habitación enorme, tenía un camarote en un lado de la habitación, había dos escritorios, uno de ellos parecía que nunca fue usado mientras que el otro tenía esparcidas varias cosas y un estéreo que estaba apagado, en la pared había un gran televisor con un DVD, al lado del camarote estaba una pequeña biblioteca, que tenía varios libros ordenados por tamaño, y otros desordenados; un gran armario estaba al lado de la puerta y había una cama individual al otro lado, esta estaba ocupada por una cabellera pelirroja que ahora estaba concentrada en la laptop que tenía en sus piernas y con los audífonos puestos.

-Ginny- la llamo Natalia pero esta seguía concentrada en la laptop-. ¡Ginny!- grito.

La pelirroja levanto la mirada y en cuanto las vio se quitó los audífonos.

-Lo lamento- dijo ella y se puso de pie-. Estaba algo distraída. Dime, Natís.

-Estas chicas se quedaran contigo- dijo señalando a Hermione y Astoria-, son ordenes de tu madre, ¿te molesta?

-No, claro que no- contesto con una sonrisa sincera-. Pueden dejar sus cosas en el camarote, claro, cuando las suban- comento Ginny al ver que no traían su equipaje.

-Iré a subirlo- informo Natalia saliendo de la habitación.

Hermione y Astoria se quedaron paradas en la puerta, Hermione estaba algo incomoda por tener que compartir cuarto con la chica Weasley.

-Bueno, ¿se quedaran ahí paradas?- pregunto Ginny con una sonrisa-. Siéntense.

Hermione y Astoria se sentaron en el camarote.

-Espero que nos les moleste escuchar música a las tres de la mañana- comento Ginny con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Astoria.

-Vengan conmigo- dijo Ginny.

Las tres salieron del cuarto, caminaron un momento cuando se toparon con otra puerta, Ginny no se molestó en tocar y entro rápido, mientras que las otras dos se quedaron en la puerta.

Esa habitación era muy parecida a la de Ginny, solo que esta estaba más desordenada, el estéreo estaba prendido pero no sonaba tan fuerte, los escritorios estaban llenos de basura y ambos estaban ocupados. El camarote estaba ocupado, al igual que la cama individual, Ron estaba con una guitarra eléctrica tocando unos cuantos acordes.

-¿No sabes tocar, enana?- pregunto Ron dejando la guitarra aun lado.

-No me llames enana, tonto- dijo Ginny sentándose al lado de Harry que estaba sentado en la parte de abajo del camarote, le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

-Me alegro de estar aquí arriba- comento Draco.

-¿Viniste para besar a Harry?- pregunto Ron burlonamente.

-¿Cómo es posible que ya la hayan desordenado tan rápido?- Ginny ignoro la pregunta mientras miraba la habitación de Ron.

-Ya me conoces- comento con una sonrisa arrogante.

-Tonto- suspiro Ginny-. Solo venía a mostrarles a mis compañeras de cuarto- dijo señalando hacia la puerta.

Ron se topó con los ojos almendra de Hermione, sonrió burlonamente y volvió a coger la guitarra.

-Espero que les guste la música a las tres de la mañana- comento Ron.

-Eso ya lo dijo tu hermana- corrigió Hermione aunque sonrió recordando lo bien que tocaba el chico.

-Chicos- llamo alguien, por la puerta entro Natalia-. Mamá dice que bajen a comer. Además llegaron más personas.

-Vamos- dijo Draco saltando desde su cama-. Si me lastimo te culpare- dijo señalando a Ron.

-¿Y por qué a mí?- pregunto Ron mientras se levantaba.

-Porque tú eres el que vive aquí- contesto Draco.

-¿Y que acaso soy el único que vive aquí?- pregunto Ron.

-Apaga la música- pidió Harry que se había levantado con Ginny de la mano.

-Claro- Ron agarro el control que estaba encima de su cama y apago la música-. Vamos.

Los seis bajaron, Hermione cada vez quedaba más maravillada con la casa. Pasaron al comedor donde ya estaban cinco pelirrojos más.

-Pensé que no llegarían hasta más entrada la noche- dijo Ron sentándose al lado del mayor de los hermanos.

-Tomamos un vuelo antes- explico uno de ellos, Hermione lo reconoció como Percy-. Terminamos antes de lo previste así que decimos venir antes.

-Bien- dijo Ginny sentándose al lado del que debía ser Charlie-, me alegro de verlos.

-Igualmente, hermanita- dijo Charlie.

-Apropósito, papá nos llamó diciendo que te echáramos un ojo- comento Bill con una sonrisa.

-¿Hermione Granger?- pregunto Percy llamando la atención de los hermanos, que se fijaron en ella.

-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Wow- dijo Percy sorprendido-. Estas muy cambiada, te vez muy hermosa- sonrió amablemente-. ¿Sigues siendo la mejor de la clase?- pregunto.

-Si- sonrió Hermione.

-¿Sigues discutiendo con Ron?- pregunto Percy con una sonrisa burlona.

-Sería raro si no fuera así- comento Hermione haciendo reír a todos menos a Ron.

-Siéntense- pidió Bill amablemente.

Astoria y Hermione se sentaron al lado de los gemelos que comían distraídamente, Natalia apareció con una carta en la mano y una caja en la otra.

-Les llego esto, señores- dijo y le tendió la carta a Bill.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Natís?- pregunto Bill con una sonrisa-. Ya te he dicho que no nos llames señores, vamos a envejecer antes de tiempo.

-Es la costumbre, joven William- dijo Natalia con una sonrisita.

-¿Natís, podrías poner música?- pidió Ron.

-Debí de haber anticipado esa petición, siempre la hace, joven Ronald- sonrió ella.

-Dejemos las etiquetas- pidió Ron-. Me estresa un poco, lo de señor, joven, palabras tontas en mi opinión- dijo.

-Como ordene- Natalia se acercó al estéreo que había cerca de la mesa y puso un poco de música.

Hermione conocía la canción que estaba sonando, era_Secrets_ de _OneRepublic_, ella adoraba esa canción, casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a tararear la letra, pero se sorprendió cuando el menor de los Weasley comencé a cantar la canción.

_I need another story _  
_Something to get off my chest _  
_My life gets kind of boring _  
_Need something that I can confess _  
_Till' all my sleeves are stained red _  
_From all the truth that I've said _  
_Come by it honestly I swear _  
_Thought you saw wink, no _  
_I've been on the brink, so_

Hermione miro sorprendida a Ron, pues sabía que el chico tocaba la guitarra pero no sabía que tuviera una voz tan encantadora, se sabía muy bien la letra, al igual que ella.

_Tell me what you want to hear _  
_Something that were like those years _  
_Sick of all the insincere _  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _  
_This time, don't need another perfect line _  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line _  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away _

_My god, amazing how we got this far _  
_It's like we're chasing all those stars _  
_Who's driving shiny big black cars _  
_And every day I see the news _  
_All the problems that we could solve _  
_And when a situation rises _  
_Just write it into an album _  
_Singing straight, too cold _  
_I don't really like my flow, no, so_

Ron y ella se miraron unos momentos, sin captar la mirada de los demás Weasleys o los otros invitados, era increíble cómo podían tener el mismo gusto por esa canción.

_Tell me what you want to hear _  
_Something that were like those years _  
_Sick of all the insincere _  
_So I'm gonna give all my secrets away _  
_This time, don't need another perfect line _  
_Don't care if critics never jump in line _  
_I'm gonna give all my secrets away _

_Oh, got no reason, got not shame _  
_Got no family I can blame _  
_Just don't let me disappear _  
_I'mma tell you everything_

Bill se levantó y apago la música, bajo la mirada de todos los chicos.

-¿Por qué la apagas?- pregunto Ron indignado-. Sabes que adoro esa canción.

-¿Qué no adorabas _Apologize_?- pregunto Harry a su mejor amigo.

-Sí, también- Hermione se sorprendió aún más, ella también adoraba esa canción.

-Bueno, ¿quieres saber por qué la apague o no?- pregunto Bill que sonreía por el "berrinche" de su hermanito.

-Si- contesto Ron.

-Pues… acabo de leer la carta, es de la familia Delacour- contesto Bill-. Es una invitación para una fiesta que harán dentro de una semana.

-¿Acabamos de llegar y ya nos mandan invitaciones para fiestas?- pregunto Fred "indignado"

-Así parece- respondió Bill.

-Que estupidez- comentaron los gemelos.

-Cuidado con el leguaje que le enseñan a nuestros hermanos- dijo Bill sonriendo.

-Tarde, Bill- comento Ginny.

-Sí, ya nos maleducaron- comento Ron y todos rieron.

Esta vez Hermione rio con los hermanos, la verdad es que si se le hacían graciosos, tenían un aire familiar pero también amistoso, miro a Astoria, que ahora hablaba animadamente con Draco que sonreía como un tonto.

Por primera vez desde que llego, Hermione se sintió feliz, quizás si podía tener un verano agradable en aquella casa.

* * *

**Hola, soy yo de nuevo y les traigo este nuevo capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias por los Reviews, y disfruten el capitulo.**


End file.
